¿Esto es Amor o solo una Linda Amistad?
by Estelaluna
Summary: Hola aqui dew vuelta con la contii de este fics :3 capitulo 11
1. Chapter 1

**En este capi inicia nuestra historia podran ver por lo ke nuestra pareja paso para llegar a este mundo, y lo ke perdieron con el paso del tiempo...**

**Espero que les guste y que no sea parecido a otro fics publicado **

**Masquerade: ****BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN**

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

_Por unos Minutos_

**Capitulo I Felicidad y desgracia**

**Hace mucho tiempo en una casa en Japón 2 hombres mayores estaban caminando de un lugar a otro en la espera de una respuesta.**

**Kazami:** ya Michael si sigues así tendrás que mandar arreglar el piso

**Michael:** estoy muy nervioso como estará mi hija ya ha tardado mucho

**Kazami:** es normal además recuerda que también mi hija esta en trabajo de parto Michael

**Michael:** si tienes razón viejo amigo, míranos hace unos años esperábamos la llegada de nuestras hijas y ahora esperamos la llegada de nuestros nietos

**Kazami:** tienes razón viejo amigo el tiempo se va volando –le dice con una sonrisa–

**Cuando escuchan el llanto de un bebe en la habitación del lado derecho **

Partera: ¡ya nació! –gritaba mientras sostenía al pequeño bebe– ¡y es un niño!

**Kazami:** nació a las 11: 45pm

**Michael:** ¡felicidades amigo ya eres abuelo!

**Kazami:** tú no te salvas

**Pero así pasaron las horas y en la habitación de la izquierda solo se escuchaban gemidos**

**Michael:** ya se tardaron mucho

**Kazami:** tranquilízate amigo –le decía

**Pero al decirle eso miran salir a la partera con las manos ensangrentadas**

**Michael:** que sucede con mi hija?

Partera: la bebe no puede nacer y su hija se esta desangrando cada minuto

**Michael:** Kazami yo…

**Kazami:** ve con tú hija amigo

**Enseguida entra a la habitación y mira a su hija sudando y llorando por el dolor**

**Michael:** hija como estas?

Marina: padre dígame la verdad que es lo que pasa?

**Michael:** hija es la bebe esta muy débil y no puede nacer

Marina: pero algo se puede hacer, verdad?

**Michael:** hay una manera, pero si eso ocurre te desangrarías por completo y… –pero cayo–

Marina: y moriría, verdad?

**Michael:** así es

Marina: padre quiero que lo intenten

**Michael:** pero hija y tú…

Marina: padre si no lo hacen las 2 moriremos al menos así se salvaría mi pequeña –le dice mientras llora–

**Michael:** pero marina yo…

Marina: padre se muy bien que tú cuidaras de mi hija como cuidaste de mi, por favor cuida de ella, te lo pido padre

**Michael al ver a su hija le juro que cuidaría de ella y mando llamar la partera, al entrar esta le aplico una inyección para que las contracciones fueran más fuertes y el bebe pudiera nacer. Mientras tanto Michael estaba con los nervios de punta, cuando escucha el llanto de un bebe**

Partera: ya nació –gritaba mientras la envolvía en una sabana–

**Kazami:** a las 6:25am

**Michael:** ¿puedo pasar?

Partera: pase

**Enseguida entro a la habitación y miro a su hija sosteniendo al bebe**

Marina: fue niña –le dice llorando mientras arrullaba a la pequeña–

**Michael:** es una hermosa niña al igual que la madre

Marina: padre quiero que la cargues –le dice y antes de dársela le da un beso y le entrega un collar de luna el cual según sus creencias cuidaba a las mujeres embarazadas y protegía a los recién nacidos–

**Pero al tomarla entre sus brazos solo mira como su hija cierra los ojos por ultima vez, el al verla sale de la habitación y lo mira su amigo Kazami, el cual sostenía a su nieto en brazos.**

**Kazami:** y que fue?

**Michael:** es una niña –le dice con una sonrisa–

**Al día siguiente fue el funeral de marina la enterraron al lado de su esposo el cual según había muerto en la guerra pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo, su tumba era de mármol y estaba llena de rosas. **

**Andrea:** señor Gehabich no sabe como lamento su perdida –decía mientras sostenía a su hijo–

**Michael:** no se preocupe se que mi hija esta mejor y como se llamara tú hijo?

**Andrea:** Shun se llamara Shun y su nieta?

**Michael:** Alice a su madre le encantaba ese nombre

**Después de eso pasaron 5 años y tanto Shun como Alice crecieron, el abuelo de Alice estaba ocupado con la empresa así que dejaba a Alice con la madre de Shun.**

**Alice:** tía Andrea puedo ir al parque?

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

**Espero ke les haya gustado los espero con el proximo episodio **

**atte**

**Estelaluna**

**Masquerade: ****NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS**

**¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!**


	2. Capi II La Desgracia nos persigue

**¿Esto es Amor o solo una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna 2G**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Hola ^^ me alegra poder subir hoy la contii<strong>

**Masquerade: tiene ek hacerlo hoy porque la Banda de Guerra le kita muxxo tiempo ¬¬ pa ke te metes**

**Yo: eske me encant xD jejejejeje **

**Masquerade: loka ¬¬**

**Xxx: Hmp..! Basuras **

**Yo/Masquerade: O.o quien dijo eso?**

**Xxx: yo el androide más poderoso del universo buajajajaja xD **

**Yo: qué onda '¬¬ **

**Masquerade: ¬¬ *y pensaba qué Luna era la única loka aki ***

**Yo: Grr Grr escuche eso Idiota..! –le digo golpeandolo–**

**Masquerade: TT_TT **

**Xxx: O.o esa terrícola esta loka**

**Yo: y si no dejas empezar mi fics conoceras a la verdadera loka..! –digo con un aura maligna–**

**Xxx: Ok Ok O.o**

**Yo: muy bien no les kitamos más su tiempo ^^**

**Masquerade: ****BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN**

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–**

**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–**

**CAPITULO II "La Desgracia nos persigue": Shun me quede sola U.U**

**Alice:** tía Andrea puedo ir al parque?

**Andrea:** iras sola? –le preguntaba mientras sostenía un pañuelo y una caja de medicinas–

**Alice:** no tía, Shun esta en el parque

**Andrea:** esta bien Alice

**Alice:** gracias tía ¿sabes cuando vendrá mi abuelo?

**Andrea:** dijo que vendría el fin de semana

**Enseguida la pequeña de cabellos naranjas corrió camino al parque, cuando mira a sus amigas.**

**Runo:** ¡Alice! Ven vamos a jugar

**Alice:** si Runo –pero al correr resbalo y cayo al suelo–

**Alice al caer empezó a llorar debido a que se había raspado su rodillita, cuando se acerca un niño.**

**Shun:** Alice que te pasó?

**Alice:** me caí y me raspe la rodilla

**Shun al escucharla le mira la rodilla y le echa aire con la boca**

**Shun:** listo ya estas mejor?

**Alice:** si –le contesta con una sonrisa–

**Shun:** ven vamos a jugar con Dan y Runo

**Alice:** si –le dice muy alegre–

**Pero al regresar los pequeños no miraron a la madre de Shun solo al abuelo y a una ambulancia.**

**Shun:** abuelo y mi mama?

**Kazami:** Shun debes de ser fuerte tú madre ahora esta en un lugar mejor

**Shun:** a que te refieres abuelo

**Kazami:** Shun tú y Alice vayan a lavarse mientras esta la cena

**Shun:** si abuelo, vamos Alice

**Alice:** si –le dice mientras lo sigue–

**Así que corrieron al baño a lavarse y después bajaron, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en la cocina, así que Shun corrió en busca de su abuelo cuando lo mira al teléfono.**

**Kazami:** si amigo, eso fue lo que pasó, ni Shun ni Alice lo saben, mañana será el velorio –Shun al escucharlo salio corriendo a la cocina donde estaba Alice–

**Alice:** que pasa Shun?

**Shun:** no se, pero mañana iremos a un velorio

**Alice:** a un velorio y eso que es? –le pregunta mientras sujeta entre sus manitas un vaso de leche tibia–

**Shun:** no lo se

**Después de cenar ambos fueron al jardín donde había una tienda de acampar, donde jugaban y entrenaban con el sueño de algún día ser los mejores ninjas de Japón. Después de unas horas ambos se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente el abuelo de Shun vestía un kimono negro, Shun un traje también negro y Alice un vestido negro de encaje. Llegaron a un lugar donde había una caja muy grande de madera y sobre esta había una foto de la mama de Shun. Con las horas empezó a llegar gente con flores y todas vestían de negro. Al día siguiente todos fueron al panteón y tanto Shun como Alice miraron como la caja la metían en un agujero en la tierra.**

**Después de eso regresaron a la casa de Shun donde había un gran moño negro en la puerta, cuando escuchan que tocan a la puerta, al abrir miran que era el abuelo de Alice. **

**Michael:** amigo no sabes cuanto lo siento –le dice mientras lo abraza–

**Kazami:** ahora los 2 sabemos lo que se siente –le dice mientras abraza a su amigo–

**Michael:** amigo quiero que hablemos

**Así que ambos fueron a la oficina de Kazami**

**Michael:** amigo ambos sabemos que no duraremos mucho

**Kazami:** que quieres decir Michael?

**Michael:** a que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y no quiero que mi nieta este sola

**Kazami:** se que tienes dudas de su futuro y del futuro de la empresa

**Michael:** así es, con los chicos que hay ahora tengo miedo de que alguno se fije en mi nieta solo por la empresa

**Kazami:** tengo la solución amigo

**Michael:** cual?

**Kazami:** que la empresa Kazami y Gehabich se unan

**Michael:** pero como?

**Kazami:** que mi nieto Shun se case con tú nieta

**Michael:** esa es una excelente idea así las empresas se unirán, hagamos un trato cuando ambos cumplan 18 se comprometerán.

**Después de eso Michael decidió regresar a Moscú para cuidar de la empresa y de su nieta. En una casa en Moscú una chica de 17 años y cabellos naranjas lloraba al lado de un ataúd, la chica estaba destrozada, no tenía a nadie su abuelo era su única familia y acababa de fallecer, lo único que le quedaba eran sus amigas las cuales vivían en Japón, pero mientras la chica lloraba un hombre de barba plateada estaba tras ella, usaba unos lentes y un kimono.**

**Kazami:** hija lamento tanto la pérdida de tú abuelo

**Alice:** gracias señor Kazami la verdad es que no se que haré –le dice mientras se limpia sus lágrimas con su pañuelo–

**Kazami:** Alice que dirías si te vas a vivir al dojo con mi nieto y yo

**Alice:** ¿pero y la casa y el laboratorio de mi abuelo?

**Kazami:** hija ambos sabemos que no te puedes quedar aquí tú sola, además aya estarán tus amigas –le dice mientras mira una foto donde salía su amigo–

**Alice:** creo que tiene razón, pero y la empresa Gehabich?

**Kazami:** no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo

**Alice:** gracias señor Kazami

**Kazami:** escúchame hija yo tengo que regresar a Japón mañana después del entierro así que te daré una semana para que lo pienses y me llamas.

**Al día siguiente enterraron al abuelo de Alice y el señor Kazami se marcho. Dejando a Alice sola, pero al poco tiempo de sentirse tan sola decidió que lo mejor seria irse a Japón, así que Alice empezó a empacar todas sus cosas y tomo en sus brazos el peluche que su abuelo le había regalado.**

**Alice:** al menos volveré a ver a Shun después de tantos años –se dice mientras abraza el oso de peluche contra su pecho– ¿seguirá igual de guapo? –se pregunto con una sonrisa–

**Mientras tanto en un restaurante en Japón un chico discutía con una chica **

**Dan:** ¡que terca eres Runo!

**Runo:** ¡el terco eres tú!

**Marucho:** que ustedes nunca dejaran de pelar –decía el chico rubio–

**Shun:** nunca te harán caso Marucho –le decía cierto chico moreno–

**Julie:** hay por favor Dan ya no discutas con Runo

**Dan:** yo no estoy discutiendo –decía mientras la miraba–

**Cuando Runo le da un golpe a Dan en la cabeza**

**Dan:** ¡porque hiciste eso!

**Cuando miran que Shun se separa de la pared**

**Dan:** ¿a donde vas Shun?

**Shun:** tengo que recoger a una vieja amiga –le dice con una sonrisa–

**Runo:** enserio una chica

**Julie:** pero ¿porque?

**Shun:** porque al parecer su abuelo falleció y el era el único familiar que tenía mi abuelo decidió que lo mejor seria que viniera a vivir con nosotros

**Runo:** ¿y como se llama?

**Shun:** eso es secreto –dice mientras sale del restaurante con una sonrisa en su rostro–

**Shun enseguida subió a su auto y se dirigió al aeropuerto pero al llegar no podía verla cuando escucha por el alta voz.**

**Señorita:** el vuelo 315 llegara por la sala 4, el vuelo 315 llegara por la sala 4

**Shun:** *ese es el vuelo de Alice, como será ahora, ya tengo 12 años sin verla de seguro que es la misma chica alegre de siempre*

**Así que corrió hacia la sala, pero cuando llega mira a una joven de cabellos naranjas y decide sorprenderla**

**Shun:** hola Alice

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

**xxx: va eso no es escribir –dice cruzando los brazos–**

**yo: enserio eso crees –digo sujetando una catana– **

**Masquerade: O.o este.. yo me voy aki correra sangre y no será la miia –dice mientras se aleja–**

**Xxx: torpe terrícola ja no le tengo miedo a una humana patetica**

**Yo: jejejejeje pus apartir de ahora me temeras –digo mostrando la catana en mis manos– Espero que les haya gustado el capii y qué dejen Reviews ^^ **

**Masquerade: ****NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS –dice escondido bajo la cama– **

**¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!**

Atte

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade**


	3. Capi III Shun me quede sola! UU

**¿Esto es Amor o solo una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna 2G**

**Yo: Hola ^^ me alegra poder subir hoy la contii**

**Masquerade: sii ^^ xcierto ya subió la contii de su otro Fics "La Sorpresa de Alice"**

**Yo: ^^ asii es **

**Masquerade: xcierto Luna qué le pasó a XXX?**

**Yo: jejejeje le enseñe algunos modales –digo mostrando mi liinda catana–**

**En eso entra un androide con vestiido y un enorme moño rosa **

**Masquerade: O.o qué le hiciste? **

**Yo: lo puse a ver Barney xD**

**XXX: barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendete **

**Masquerade: pobre sito no volvera a ser el mismo**

**Marucho: no es tan malo ^^ solo vimos los primeros 70 episodios :D**

**Masquerade: O.o**

**Yo: jejejeje eso le pasa por molestarme, Marucho has los honores por favor ^^**

**Marucho: LE AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS BELLAS DAMAS QUÉ SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FICS, NO SOMOS NADA SIN USTEDES ;)**

**Yo: ^^ Masquerade**

**Masquerade: BAKUGANNISUSPERSONAJESNOSPERTENECEN**

**Yo: XXX?**

**XXX: Esperamos qué les guste :D**

**ZONA DE LECTURA**

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

_**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**Capitulo III "Hola Alice": ¡Shun me kede sola!**

Shun: hola Alice

**Pero al saludarla mira a una chica de cabellos naranjas rizados hasta la cintura, ojos chocolate, piel blanca como la nieve como con la que jugaban de pequeños, y rostro de ángel.**

**Alice:** ¡Shun! –le dice con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abraza–

**Shun:** ¿como estas?

**Alice:** ¡Shun me quede sola! ¡Mi abuelo falleció! –le dice mientras llora y lo abraza más fuerte–

**Shun:** no estas sola Alice nos tienes a nosotros, a todos tus amigos –le dice con una sonrisa mientras la abraza–

**Así duraron varios minutos**

**Shun:** Alice vamos te llevare a un lugar que te animara

**Alice:** pero a donde?

**Shun:** solo acompáñame

**Enseguida subieron las cosas al auto de Shun y minutos después llegaron a un restaurante**

**Alice:** ¿Shun esto es?

**Shun:** anda vamos

**Al entrar Runo y Julie corren al ver a su amiga **

**Runo****y****Julie:** ¡Alice!

**Alice:** ¡Runo! ¡Julie! –dice mientras la abrazan–

**Runo:** ¿pero como es posible?

**Cuando miran entrar a Shun con una sonrisa**

**Runo:** ¿así que de ella hablabas?

**Dan:** sabía que dentro de ti Shun había algo bueno –le dice con una sonrisa–

**Julie:** un momento entonces Alice tú abuelo

**Alice:** si mi abuelo falleció

**Runo:** hay Alice no sabes cuanto lo siento

**Alice:** no se preocupen –le dice mientras sonríe–

**Dan:** vamos chicas miren el lado amable, ahora Alice podrá asistir con nosotros a la preparatoria y con suerte le toque en el mismo salón que uno de nosotros, no creen? –les dice con una sonrisa–

**Julie:** Dan tiene razón Alice, pero donde vivirás?

**Alice:** en el dojo de Shun, su abuelo es mi tutor legal así que viviré con ellos

**Dan:** que bueno por fin algo del toque femenino en esa casa

**Shun:** bueno supongo que debes de tener hambre, así que Runo nos das el menú?

**Runo:** claro Shun, tomen

**Después de unos minutos pidieron la comida, y unas horas más tarde decidieron que era hora de retirarse.**

**Alice:** me dio mucho gusto verlas chicas

**Runo:** a mi también Alice, oye ya tienes todas las cosas para la preparatoria?

**Alice:** la verdad es que no, el lunes el señor Kazami llevara mis documentos para ver si me aceptan

**Julie:** pero Alice claro que te aceptaran

**Runo:** claro con tus calificaciones estoy segura que te aceptaran, además el domingo podemos ir a acompañarte por el uniforme al centro

**Julie:** si y tanto Dan como Shun pueden acompañarnos.

**Alice:** eso seria genial

**Shun:** bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos

**Enseguida Shun y Alice subieron al auto de Shun y emprendieron el camino para llegar al dojo Kazami, pero al llegar el abuelo de Shun los estaba esperando.**

**Kazami:** Alice hija mía me alegra que ya hayas llegado –le dice mientras la abraza–

**Alice:** si a mi también me agrada el a ver venido –le dice mientras lo abraza–

**Kazami:** hoy hable con la directora de la preparatoria y me dijeron que tenían cupo para ti así que a partir del lunes entras a la preparatoria, solo queda un pendiente

**Alice:** cual?

**Kazami:** ahí que comprarte tú uniforme, tus libros ya están en tú cuarto, así que solo te faltan algunos cuadernos y que elijas una para–escolar.

**Alice:** gracias, señor Kazami

**Kazami:** no es nada estoy seguro que tú abuelo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Shun, bueno lo mejor será que descansemos todos, hoy ha sido un largo día, Shun te enseñara tú habitación.

**Al escucharlo Shun tomo la maleta de Alice y se dirigieron a la habitación de Alice, después de unas cuantas vueltas al dojo, llegaron a un corredor donde había 3 puertas una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda y la otra estaba al fondo, Shun, así que Shun abrió la puerta del lado derecho.**

**Shun:** esta es tú habitación Alice, descansa y mañana iremos a comprarte lo que necesites –le dice sonriendo–

**Alice:** gracias Shun

**Enseguida Shun salio de la habitación y Alice empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta, cuando mira su oso de peluche y lo pone sobre la cama.**

**Alice:** hay abuelo espero que me vaya muy bien –dice mientras sale al balcón y mira las estrellas–

**Después de guardar su ropa en el mueble entro a bañarse y se recostó para descansar, después de unas horas Alice despertó y miro que el sol aun no salía, así que entro a la ducha, se cambio se puso un vestido verde limón con unos shorts blancos y unas botas. Cuando…**

**Alice:** que tal si…*subo al techo como de pequeña*

**Y dicho eso salio al balcón y trepo por el cerezo que daba a su ventana, pero al subir al techo Alice resbalo debido a qué una teja estaba suelta, cuando siente que alguien le sujeta la mano y la sube.**

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

**YO: espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**XXX: claro que les va a gustar :D **

**Masquerade: ¬¬ en verdd qué le afecto **

**Marucho: vamos Masquerade canta con nosotros –dice con ojeras–**

**XXX: si te vas a divertir**

**Masquerade: O.O Luna..!**

**XXX&Marucho: Barney es un dinosaurio –empezaron a cantar–**

**Yo: bueno espero verlo en el próximo capii ^^ –digo poniendome unos tapones pa no escucharlos– Masquerade?**

**Masquerade: NOCASTRENNIDUERMANASUSMASCOTAS**

**¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!**

Atte

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Capii IV Julio y Yiyi

**¿Esto es Amor o solo una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna 2G**

**Yo: Hola ^^ me alegra poder subir hoy la contii**

**Masquerade: see esque por ser día festivo la niña mañana no tiene clases ¬¬**

**Yo: así es XD ni mañana ni el martes jejeje :D hasta el miércoles **

**Masquerade: y se puede saber ¿porque?**

**Yo: esque aquí en mi lindo país México se celebra el tradicional Día de Muertos **

**Masquerade: O.o y qué es eso?**

**Yo: es el día en el cual recordamos a nuestros difuntos con cariño, y los visitamos en los panteones y le llevamos ofrendas, como comida, dulces, flores, coronas, y todo eso ^^ **

**Masquerade: y vas a ir? **

**Yo: eso espero U.U hace unos años perdi a mi abuelito y espero poder ir a visitarlo**

**Masquerade: **

**Yo: hay Masquerade te conmovio mi relato?**

**Masquerade: no, eske estoy picando cebolla –dice mostrando un plato de cebolla pikada– **

**Yo: ¬¬ –enseguida me hacerco y le doy un zape– ^^ no les quitamos más el tiempo ^^ Tomas?**

**Tomas: ^^ GRAXIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FICS DE Estelaluna ^^ Y DEJAR REVIEWS **

**ZONA DE LECTURA**

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

_**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**Capitulo IV "Julio y Yiyi"**

**Y dicho eso salio al balcón y trepo por el cerezo que daba a su ventana, pero al subir al techo Alice resbalo debido a qué una teja estaba suelta, cuando siente que alguien le sujeta la mano y la sube.**

**Shun:** estas bien?

**Alice:** si Shun, gracias pero como…

**Shun:** después de que te fuiste seguí viniendo aquí a mirar el amanecer

–Le dice mientras mira el cielo–

**Alice:** echaba de menos el cielo de Japón

–le dice sonriendo–

**Cuando…**

**Kazami:** ¡Shun! ¡Alice! ¡Vengan!

**Alice:** es tú abuelo Shun

**Shun:** así es, sujétate

**Alice:** pero ¿porque?

**Shun:** por esto

–le dice mientras salta al jardín–

**Alice:** por lo que veo no dejaste tú entrenamiento ninja

–le dice con una sonrisa–

**Después de eso fueron en busca del abuelo de Shun, cuando lo miran en la cocina.**

**Alice:** que sucede señor Kazami?

**Kazami:** lo que sucede es que ahora que estas aquí te pediré que te encargues de la cocina, ya que como yo nunca estoy aquí no puedo preparar de comer, ni cosas por el estilo –le dice mientras sujeta una taza de café–

**Alice:** no se preocupe señor Kazami, yo me encargare de las cosas del hogar

–le dice con una sonrisa–

**Shun:** pero abuelo ella es la invitada

–Reniega Shun al ver al aprovechado de su abuelo–

**Alice:** no es problema Shun además no creo que sean demasiadas cosas

**Kazami:** esta dicho, bueno Shun lleva a Alice a desayunar para que la acompañes a comprar lo que le falta para la preparatoria.

**Shun:** si abuelo

**Enseguida Alice tomo su abrigo y salio con Shun.**

**Alice:** y en donde desayunaremos?

**Shun:** que te parece si vamos al restaurante de Runo, ha esta hora Dan ya debe de estar ahí

**Alice:** entonces que estamos esperando

**10 minutos después llegaron al restaurante y en verdad ya estaba Dan ahí.**

**Dan:** vamos Runo dame descuento!

–suplicaba–

**Runo:** ya te dije que no Dan

–le dice mientras limpiaba la barra–

**Julie:** vamos Runo no seas mala con el pobre de Dan

–dice mientras entra patinando cuando miran a Alice y Shun.

**Alice:** ¡hola chicos!

**Dan:** ¡Alice! ¡Shun!

**Shun:** hola chicos, Runo puedes darnos el menú?

**Runo:** claro Shun, tomen

**Después de 5 minutos**

**Runo:** puedo pedir su orden?

**Alice:** si a mi me traes una taza de café y unos panques

**Runo:** panques… y tú Shun?

**Shun:** yo quiero lo de siempre

**Runo:** Ok, enseguida vuelvo

**Mientras tanto **

**Julie:** hay Alice entonces si iremos a comprarte el uniforme?

**Alice:** si la verdad es que ya me aceptaron y me debo de presentar mañana

**Dan:** eso es genial y en que salón te tocara?

**Alice:** la verdad aun no se, solo espero llevarme bien con todos

**Dan:** hay Alice eso si que no se podrá

–le dice mientras le da un sorbo a su malteada–

**Alice:** y porque no Dan?

**Dan:** porque…

–pero lo callan–

**Runo:** porque vives con Shun

–Le dice mientras se acerca a estos con los platillos–

**Alice:** porque vivo con Shun, no lo entiendo?

**Shun:** no es necesario

–Dice mientras le da un sorbo a su café–

**Dan:** por favor Shun si va a vivir contigo debe de saber los peligros

**Alice:** peligros?

**Julie:** así es, porque según la mayoría de las chicas de la preparatoria Shun Kazami es el chico más codiciado del plantel.

**Runo:** si hubieras visto cuando nos juntamos con el en el receso

**Julie:** las chicas nos acorralaron en el baño y nos encerraron durante 3 horas

**Alice:** vaya ^_^

**Dan:** y eso no es lo peor

–Pero al decir eso Shun le da un golpe en la cabeza–

**Shun:** lo mejor será que de una vez vayamos a comprarte el uniforme porque los domingos cierran temprano

**Runo:** Shun tiene razón, vamos Julie cerremos el restaurante para acompañarlos

**Julie:** si y de una vez nos compramos algunas cosas

**Después de llegar al centro comercial, Julie llevo a Runo y a Alice por todas las tiendas, después de 5 horas de compras Julie llevaba 9 bolsas, Runo 3 y Alice 2, pero Dan llevaba 12 debido a que Runo y Julie lo agarraron de su puerquito y Shun llevaba 2 bolsas.**

**Dan:** chicas ya podemos regresar?

–preguntaba mientras trataba de no tropezar–

**Runo:** creo que si, ya tienes todo lo necesario, verdad Alice?

**Alice:** si la verdad es que si

**Shun:** desde hace 3 horas que tiene todo

–Dice mientras que le da un sorbo a su bebida–

**Alice:** Runo si quieren tú, Julie y Dan pueden regresar, solo tengo que comprar un par de zapatos escolares –dice mirando la lista–

**Runo:** Ok Alice, nosotros ya nos vamos, a ver si así Dan deja de quejarse, Alice no olvides comprarte un lindo vestido

**Alice:** pero para ¿qué?

**Julie:** porque el 14 de febrero habrá un baile y claro que todos iremos

**Alice:** esta bien chicas

**Runo:** bueno se cuidan, vamos Dan

**Dan:** ya no siento mis piernas

**Al escuchar eso entraron a una tienda zapatería en donde se podían ver un montón de vestidos, Alice al entrar empezó a buscar un par de zapatos.**

Yiyi: mira que hermosa señorita

Julio: si y viene con su novio

–Pero al decir eso Alice habla–

**Alice:** no es mi novio, solo somos amigos

–le dice con una sonrisa–

Julio: no te preocupes Yiyi y yo también somos solo amigos

**Pero Shun**

Shun; estamos buscando zapatos

Julio: que bueno vinieron al lugar indicado

–decía mientras lo miraba de arriba para abajo–

Yiyi: que tipos de zapatos buscas amiga?

–pregunta mirando a Shun–

Shun: ¡los zapatos no son para mi! –le dice con el ceño fruncido– son para ella –les dice mientras les muestra a Alice–

Yiyi: Ok, ya no te enfades –le dice tratando de calmarlo–

**Alice:** zapatos escolares

Julio: muy bien

**Enseguida tomaron a Alice y le mostraron un montón de zapatos de todo tipo**

**con plumas**

**con lentejuelas**

**con punta**

**con tacón**

**con punta, lentejuelas, plumas y tacón**

**Alice:** creo que ninguno de estos se me ve bien

–dice mirando la pila de zapatos–

Julio: pero hermosura cualquier par de zapatos se te ven bien, estoy segura que muchos chicos están tras tuyo, ya se que te parece si te busco otro par

**Pero después de que se fue Alice se sentó en la silla cuando Shun se le acerca**

**Shun:** al fin se fueron

–decía sonriendo–

**Alice:** si, creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos

**Shun:** si es lo mejor

**Enseguida tomaron las bolsas y salieron corriendo al auto de Shun, para después llegar al dojo Kazami.**

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

**YO: ^^ bueno espero que les haya gustado **

**Masquerade: **

**Tomas: te gusto el capi de hoy Masquerade? **

**Masquerade: no **

**Tomas: entonces porque lloras?**

**Masquerade: esque Estelaluna me quitos mis videojuegos y me dio un libro pa leer y no quiero hacerlo **

**Tomas: ^_^' **

**Masquerade: NOCASTRENNIDUERMANASUSMASCOTASTT–TT**

**¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!**

Atte

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade **

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Capiii V Te compre unos zapatos

**¿Esto es Amor o solo una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna 2G**

**Yo: Hola ^^ me alegra poder subir hoy la contii jejeje aprovecho ek estoy llena de inspiración ^W^**

**Masquerade: y quien te da esa inspiración? ¬¬**

**Yo: Trunks *.* **

**Masquerade: ese pelos lila ¬¬ **

**Yo: si eske es tan liindo, ^^ y tan guapo, y tan tierno y…**

**Masquerade: ¬¬ no kieres qué te traiga una toalla pa la baba **

**Yo: *.* gracias –digo mirando a Trunks **

**Trunks: hola Luna ^^ kieres ir a caminar?**

**Yo: ^^ claro **

**BUENO ME DISCULPO PERO ESKE TENGO PUSROS EXÁMENES SEMESTRALES Y ME ES IMPOSIBLE CONTINUAR LOS FICS. TRUKS ME HACES EL FAVOR ^^ **

**Trunks: ^^ GRAXIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FICS DE Estelaluna ^^ Y DEJAR REVIEWS **

**ZONA DE LECTURA**

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

_**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**Capitulo V "Te compre unos zapatos"**

**Enseguida tomaron las bolsas y salieron corriendo al auto de Shun, para después llegar al dojo Kazami**

**Kazami:** ¿y como les fue?

**Shun:** no muy bien

**Kazami:** encontraron todo?

**Alice:** la verdad lo único que nos falto son los zapatos

**Después de eso cenaron y Alice subió a su habitación a preparar su uniforme, cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta. (toc toc)**

**Alice:** adelante Shun

**Shun:** como supiste que era yo?

**Alice:** porque solo tú tocas sin decir palabra alguna

–le dice sonriendo–

**Shun:** te traje esto, mientras tú te medias todos los zapatos que te llevaron Julio y Yiyi yo fui a otra zapatería y te compre estos –dice sacando unos zapatos de charol negro los cuales se sujetaban al tobillo.

**Alice:** ¡Shun son perfectos! –le dice mientras lo abraza– gracias Shun

**Shun:** de nada –le dice sonrojado cuando miran al abuelo de Shun frente a ellos–

**Kazami:** cof cof disculpen interrumpirlos pero ya es hora de que ambos se vayan a dormir–dice mientras se limpia los anteojos–

**Alice:** si bueno hasta mañana señor Kazami hasta mañana Shun – dice cerrando la puerta de su cuarto–

**Shun:** ¿qué? –Pregunta mientras que lo mira echarle una mirada picarona–

**Kazami:** por lo que veo hice bien en traerla de nuevo

**Shun:** no se a que te refieres abuelo –dice mirando hacia otro lado–

**Kazami:** por favor Shun tú sabes muy bien de que hablo tú sientes algo más que cariño por Alice, y sabes muy bien que al final ambos terminaran juntos

**Después de eso el abuelo de Shun se marcho dejándolo pensando, mientras que entraba a su habitación para ducharse y entrar a la cama a descansar**

**Shun:*** en verdad sentiré algo más que cariño por Alice* * al final mi abuelo tiene razón ella y yo nos casaremos para reunir las empresas, pero antes de eso quiero saber si lo que siento por Alice es amor o simple amistad*

**Dicho eso Shun se durmió, cuando escucha que alguien toca a su puerta.**

**Alice:** ¡Shun el desayuno estará listo en 5 minutos!

–Le grita desde fuera, para después regresar a la cocina y luego a su habitación-

**Shun al ver el despertador observo que eran las 6:10am así que entro a la ducha, en menos de 5 minutos salio con una toalla en los hombros, cuando mira en su cama su uniforme planchado**

**Shun:** *Alice plancho mi uniforme*

**Después de eso se puso su pantalón gris, su camisa blanca de manga larga, sus zapatos negros, una corbata gris y un saco gris. Después bajo con su mochila en el hombro con el signo Ventus, pero al hacerlo miro a su abuelo en la cocina.**

**Kazami:** por lo que veo alguien te gano en despertar

–le dice mirando el periódico–

**Shun:** ella no tiene porque planchar también la ropa

**Kazami:** nadie se lo pidió

–Dice tomando de su café–

Anda desayuna que tienes clases

**Shun:** y Alice?

**Kazami:** ella ya desayuno se fue a cambiar

**Dicho eso Shun se puso a desayunar después de una media hora termino y fue a lavar los dientes, después de 5 minutos bajo y miro la sala vacía.**

**Kazami:** Alice es hora de que se vayan!

**Alice:** enseguida bajo!

**Shun:** porque se tarda tanto!

**Kazami:** Shun nunca se sabe, lo único que te puedo decir es que si lo hace es por algo bueno –le dice sonriendo–

**Cuando miran a Alice bajar**

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

**YO: ^^ bueno espero que les haya gustado **

**Trunks: claro qué les gusto, bueno a mi si me gusto –me dice acercandose– **

**Yo: ^^ bueno nos despedimos jejejeje vamonos Trunks **

**Trunks: claro Luna :D **

**Yo: Masquerade…**

**Masquerade: NOCASTRENNIDUERMANASUSMASCOTAS¬¬**

**¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!**

Atte

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade **

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Capitulo VI El Primer Dia

**¿Esto es Amor o solo una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna 2G**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo:<strong>** Noche de Paz! -en eso entra Alice-**

**Alice: Noche de Amor**

**Runo: Todo duerme en derredor**

**Shun: Entre los astros que anuncian salud**

**Dan: Bella anunciando al niñito Jesus**

**Marucho: Brilla la estrella de Paz!**

**Julie: Brilla la estrella de Paz! C: **

**Masquerade: Cantan muy biien **

**todos: gracias n.n**

**yo: Bueno no les quitamos mas su tiempo :) **

* * *

><p><strong>=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN= <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>%ZONA DE LECTURA%<strong>

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

_**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**Capitulo VI "El Primer Día "**

**Cuando miran a Alice bajar, esta portaba su uniforme el cual consistía en, una falda gris de tablones, una camisa blanca de manga larga, unas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas, un saco gris, una corbata gris y sus zapatos negros, y llevaba una mochila con el signo Darkus.**

**Alice:** estoy lista–decía con una sonrisa de ángel–

**Kazami:** muy bien Alice será mejor que se den prisa si no se les hará tarde

**Y acto seguido estaban caminando por el bosque hacia la casa de Runo.**

**Alice:** buenos días señora Misaki ¿ya están listas Runo y Julie?

Misaki: si Alice enseguida bajan

**Cuando escuchan a las dos chicas discutir por la escalera**

**Runo:** ya Julie quitate!

**Julie:** no Runo!

**Shun:**¡por lo que escucho ya vienen!

**Runo:** hola Alice, hola Shun –le saluda mientras sale con su mochila cual llevaba el signo Helios–

**Julie:** hola chicos ya nos podemos ir –decía Julie la cual llevaba en su mochila el signo Subterra–

**Shun:** ahora tenemos que pasar por Dan

**Julie:** si hay que pasar por el dulce Dan

**Runo:** bajadle a tus humos coqueta –decía celosa–

**Julie:** por favor Runo no tienes que ponerte celosa

**Runo:** ¡quien dice que estoy celosa!

**Alice:** así se la pasan?

**Shun:** si es raro el día que no –le dice sonriendo–

**Cuando llegan a la casa de Dan**

**Alice:** ¡Dan! –Gritaba la chica–

**Dan:** enseguida bajo –decía desde su cuarto–

**Pero al salir todos se quedan con cara de whath?**

**Dan:** hola chicos! –Decía con una tostada en la boca–

**Runo:** Dan otra vez te quedaste dormido?

**Dan:** si el despertador no sonó

**Shun:** no cera acaso que no lo programaste?

**Dan:** no me ayudes Shun ¬¬

–le dice mientras que lo mira con cara de pocos amigos–

**Julie:** bueno ya vamonos no queremos que Alice llegue tarde a su primer día en la preparatoria de La Rouse, o si?

**Runo:** no creo que no

**Dan:** entonces vamos

–dice mientras jalonea a Runo y los demás al verlos les siguieron el paso–

**Julie:** Dan espera!

**Después de unos minutos de correr llegaron al portón, el cual era de barras de acero, en tono dorado la escuela estaba pintaba de gris con blanco y tenía una rosa dorada grabada en el portón. **

**Alice:** vaya es muy grande –decía mirándola de arriba a abajo–

**Runo:** y espera ver los jardines –le dice mientras sonríe cuando escuchan el timbre– me tengo que ir vamos Julie!

**Julie:** si nos vemos en el receso chicos

**Dan:** Ok vamos Shun

**Shun:** si Dan, solo déjame llevar a Alice a la dirección

**Dan:** esta bien pero no tardes

**Enseguida Shun le mostró la dirección a Alice**

**Shun:** espera aquí Alice hasta que la Directora te lleve a tú salón –le dice como si fuera niña chiquita en su primer día de clases –

**Alice:** ya Shun no soy una niña –le dice en forma de reproche mientras que le regala una sonrisa–

**Después de que Shun se marcho Alice espero durante unos segundos cuando mira a una maestra de cabellos azules.**

Directora: buenos días, usted debe de ser la señorita Gehabich ¿verdad?

**Alice:** así es Directora

Directora: Kazami me dijo que vendrías, lamento la perdida de tú abuelo, tú no me conoces pero tú abuelo y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, mi nombre es Mitsuri

**Alice:** parece que mi abuelo me contó de usted, me dijo que eran muy buenos amigos en la preparatoria y que siempre sacaban los primeros lugares

Directora: si por tus notas veo que sacaste la inteligencia de tú abuelo, pero bueno luego podremos hablar de eso, ahora lo mejor será que te lleve a tú nuevo salón, acompáñame por aquí –le dice mientras que su mano le muestra el camino– espero que te puedas llevar bien con todos tus compañeros

**Alice:** yo también espero eso –le dice con una sonrisa–

**Cuando llegan a un salón con el numero 603.**

Directora: profesor me permite

Profesor: claro directora pase

Directora: buenos días alumnos hoy se integrara a nuestra preparatoria la nieta de uno de los famosos científicos que estudiaron en esta institución, espero que todos se comporten y la acepten, por favor Alice pasa –le dice mientras voltea a verla–

**Alice:** si directora

Profesor: muy bien Alice preséntate ante el grupo

**Alice:** si profesor, mi nombre es Alice Gehabich, tengo 17 años, vengo de Rusia, me gustan la rosas blancas y realizar actividades tanto físicas como mentales y me gusta tocar la flauta y el piano

Profesor: que bien quizás te metas al club de ajedrez, pero bueno alguna pregunta?

Arturo: tienes novio?

**Alice:** no –le dice sonriendo–

Arturo: quieres ser mi novia?-pero al preguntarle eso Alice escucha una voz familiar–

**Dan:** hey Arturo deja a mi amiga en paz o te las veraz conmigo! –le dice en forma amenazadora–

**Alice:** ¡hola Dan!

Profesor: Alice conoces al señor Kuzo!

**Alice:** si el es mi amigo, de la infancia –le dice sonriendo–

Profesor: bueno lo mejor será que sigamos con la clase, Alice toma siento

**Enseguida Alice se sentó a lado de Dan y de otro chico.**

Joe: mucho gusto mi nombre es Joe

**Alice:** hola Joe

Joe: si eres amiga de Dan eres mi amiga –le dice sonriendo–

**Alice:** y que te gusta hacer

Joe: dormir –le dice mientras se rasca la cabeza–

**Mientras tanto en un salón cerca de la azotea una clase de álgebra se impartía un chico moreno trataba de concentrarse en lo que había en el pizarrón pero algo lo distraía.**

Maestra: en la resta de polinomios es necesario que se multiplique el signo negativo a la totalidad de términos que se encuentran después del paréntesis

**Shun:** *como estará Alice? Espero que este bien* –pensaba mientras escribía lo del pizarrón– *ya quiero que sea el receso*–pensaba mientras veía el reloj–

**Después de 2 timbres más llego la hora del receso, y todos bajaban a la cafetería.**

**Dan:** vamos ¡Alice! –Decía mientras guardaba sus cosas–

**Alice:** ya voy Dan si quieres adelántate yo enseguida bajo –le dice sonriendo–

****Dan:** esta bien  
><strong>

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

**YO: Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Masquerade: ya llego el Pavo ^^ -dice destapando una bandeja -**

**Runo: esta vacia ¬¬**

**Masquerade: O.o ke!**

**Alice: quien se lo comio? -en eso todos voltean a ver a Dan-**

**Dan: hay amigos me duele el estomago TwT **

**Todos: ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>LES DESEAMOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD ^^ Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO AMIGOS Y AMIGAS ^^ QUE LA PAZ Y EL AMOR VIVAN EN SUS CORAZONES EN ESTAS FIESTAS DESEMBRINAS ^^ <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!<strong>

Atte

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade **

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Capitulo VII Runo Guardaespaldas

**¿Esto es Amor o solo una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna 2G**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo:<strong>** ^^ aki de vuelta**

**Masquerade: y yo tambien :)**

**#17: Señorita Luna n.n**

**Masquerade: ¬¬ y kien es el?**

**yo: el es #17 mi amigo del Face n.n **

**Kumi-d: Hola! n.n**

**Masquerade: O.o y ella?**

**yo: mi amiga del cole n.n ella me ayuda a escribir fics ^^ **

**Masquerade: O.o **

* * *

><p><strong>=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN= <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>%ZONA DE LECTURA%<strong>

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

_**TAL VES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA EL MUNDO, PERO TAL VES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**_

**Capitulo VII "Runo de Guardaespaldas"**

**Alice:** ya voy Dan si quieres adelántate yo enseguida bajo –le dice sonriendo–

**Dan:** esta bien

**Y después de eso bajo, pero al hacerlo miro que 2 chicas discutían **

**Runo:** ya Julie!

**Julie:** por favor Runo!

**Dan:** hola chicas!

**Runo:** hola Dan y Alice?

**Dan:** se quedo arriba, ¿porque?

**Runo:** por nada vamos Julie debemos de buscar a Alice

**Julie:** si pero y los chicos?

**Dan:** si y nosotros?

**Runo:** ellos que busquen una silla y nosotras los encontramos luego

**Pero después de que subieron al salón de Alice, miraron que esta estaba rodeada de chicos, Runo al verlos se acerco a estos.**

Chico1: y te gusta la preparatoria?

Chico2: cual es tú color favorito?

Chico 3: quieres ser mi novia?

Chico 4: no se la mía!

Chico 6: aléjense ella es mía!

**y todavía faltaban otros 5 hasta que Runo se canso de esperar**

**Runo:** ¡lárguense de aquí!

Chico4: y ¿quien eres tú?

**Runo:** ¿que acaso ya no recuerdas mi voz? –le pregunta con sarcasmo–

Chico6: es Runo!

Chico1: corran!

**Runo:** ¡si no dejan de fastidiar y acosar a mi amiga se las verán conmigo!

–Dice amenazadoramente con su puño–

Chico5: ya entendimos Runo, vamonos

**Mientras tanto con Dan.**

**Shun:** Dan has visto a Alice?

**Dan:** hola, si estoy bien ¿y tu?

**Shun:** discúlpame pero y Alice?

**Dan:** la deje en el salón, horita debe de estar siendo acosada por los chicos del salón

**Shun:** ¿y Runo?

**Dan:** fue a salvarla –le dice cuado mira una estampida de chicos correr– por lo que veo ya la salvo Runo

**Shun:** ahí vienen

**Venían Julie, Runo y Alice caminando muy tranquilamente**

**Dan:** ¿y como les fue?

**Julie:** hubieran visto Alice estaba rodeada

**Alice:** y entonces llego Runo y mando a todos a volar

**Runo:** no podía ver que todos esos chicos te molestaran ¬¬

**Dan:** y cuantos eran?

**Julie:** bueno eran 5 más los otros 5 y

**Runo:** no olvides los de los corredores

**Julie:** es verdad por lo menos fueron 16 chicos

**Dan:** vaya Alice si que estas arrasando con todos los chicos del plantel

**Julie:** sin olvidar que serás la chica con mayor peticiones para el baile de San Valentín

**Runo:** si te será muy difícil elegir a uno para el baile

**Alice:** no lo se –dice dudando–

**Shun:** que tal que si mejor vamos a comer algo?

**Dan:** Shun tiene razón vamos a la cafetería

**Pero mientras caminaban Runo y Julie interrogaban a Alice**

**Julie:** y dinos Alice rechazaste a todos los chicos?

**Alice:** si a todos les dije que no

**Julie:** hay Alice pero ¿porque?

**Alice:** porque no me gusta engañar a la gente –le dice mientas miraba las flores–

**Runo:** una pregunta Alice, cuantos novios has tenido? –pero al preguntar eso Shun se quedo mirando a Alice para escuchar su respuesta-

**Alice:** la verdad es… que nunca he tenido novio –dice algo sonrojada ^_^–

**Julie:** ¡qué! ¡Pero ¿porque no Alice? Eres una chica muy linda, inteligente, amable, tienes figura bonita, no puedo creer que no tengas novio a pesar de tener esa cara!

**Alice:** no es que nadie me lo pida, lo que pasa es que tengo cosas en que pensar antes que en eso –le dice sonriendo–

**Dan:** un momento Alice ¿dinos más o menos a cuantos chicos has rechazado?

**Shun:** mi abuelo me dijo que siempre te cambiaban de escuela, ¿porque Alice?

**Alice:** la verdad es que era porque todos los chicos eran, muy atentos conmigo y a mi abuelo no le gustaba que tantos chicos estuvieran fuera de la casa.

**Dan:** eso quiere decir que fueron demasiados –dice mientras muerde su emparedado de jamón–

**Alice:** si, la verdad es que por eso me cambiaban a cada rato de escuela –les dice riendo–

**Pero después de eso todos regresaron a su salón para continuar con sus clases, las clases a Alice se le fueron volando, cuando escucha el timbre de salida, y mira a su amigo Joe dormido en su pupitre.**

**Alice:** Joe despierta! –le dice mientras lo mueve–

Joe: ya término –preguntaba mientras se limpiaba la saliva–

**Dan:** si por suerte ya termino –dice guardando sus útiles–

**Alice:** será mejor que me de prisa a Shun no le gusta esperar –dice tomando su mochila–

**Dan:** vaya Alice lo conoces muy bien

****Alice:** si la verdad es que los dos vivíamos antes juntos y aprendimos a conocernos –le dice mientras miraba por la ventana– bueno me voy me despides de Runo ****  
><strong>

**º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º–º**

**YO: perdon por tardarme pero no tenia tiempo**

**Masquerade: pus te la pasas todo el dia en el face ¬¬**

**yo: eske no es facil T.T **

**Masquerade: uhy si ¬¬ y cuantos tienes?**

**yo: O.O que cosa?**

**Masquerade: Face luna ¬¬**

**yo: este... espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Masquerade: ¬¬ **

* * *

><p><strong>=Arigato por leer ^^= <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡KUIDENSE LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!<strong>

Atte

**Estelaluna 2G & Masquerade **

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Capitulo VIII ¡Shun Tiene Novia!

**¿Esto es Amor o Solo Una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna**

Se ve a una pelinegra con un rubio en la sala de la casa de la escritora

Yo: pregunta o hip castigo? –pregunta una escritora con un bote de pau pau en la mano

Masquerade: pregunta xD –contesta un rubio con las mejillas rojas de tanto tomar

Yo: ¿De que color son tus boxers?

Masquerade: Mmm déjame ver –dice asomandose– yo no uso boxers xD –dice riendose a morir

Yo: entonces? O.o

Masquerade: pus al natural! –grita abrazando una botella de jumex

Yo: O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos a :<strong>

**Kumi–d, Marifer12 & Alicelove001 ^^ muchos arigatos por leernos**

* * *

><p><strong><span>=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN=<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>=O:o:O=<strong>

_**TALVES TÚ NO SEAS NADIE PARA LE MUNDO, PERO TALVES TÚ ERES EL MUNDO PARA ALGUIEN**_

_**=O:o:O=**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII "Shun tiene novia y se llama Elina<strong>

**Dan:** vaya Alice lo conoces muy bien

**Alice:** si la verdad es que los dos vivíamos antes juntos y aprendimos a conocernos –le dice mientras miraba por la ventana– bueno me voy me despides de Runo

**Y dicho eso salio corriendo para bajar las escaleras, cuando llega al portón mira a un montón de chicas y al acercarse más miro que tenían acorralado a Shun.**

**Alice:** ¡hola Shun! –Decía muy sonriente al ver a su serio amigo en esa situación–

**Julie:** otra vez lo atraparon?

**Billy:** si pobre no logra librarse de ellas –dice en forma de burla–

**Julie:** Alice quiero presentarte a Billy, Billy ella es mi amiga Alice

**Alice:** mucho gusto

**Billy:** así que tú eres la novia de Shun –pero al decir eso esta se sonrojo–

**Alice:** no solo soy su amiga –dice mientras mira a Runo llegar–

**Runo:** ahora como salvaremos a Shun de sus admiradoras?

**Julie:** tengo una idea, Billy tendrás que…

**Runo:** esto no me gusta –dice mientras mira a Alice–

_**5 minutos después suena el celular de Shun **_

**Shun:** si Shun Kazami –contesta mientras trata de respirar–

**Billy:** Shun escúchame soy Billy necesitamos que sigas el juego para poder sacarte de aquí, entendiste?

**Shun:** si pero que juego?

**Billy:** tú solo síguenos la corriente, Ok?

**Shun:** Ok pero dense prisa me estoy quedando sin oxigeno

_**Enseguida Julie le dice a Runo algo en el oído y se acercan a Alice llevándosela al salón de teatro **_

**Julie:** Alice quieres ayudar a Shun?

**Alice:** claro, pero porque siento que esto no es buena idea

**Julie:** no te pasara nada

**Alice:** segura?

**Julie:** …bueno casi –le dice sonriendo– lo que tienes que hacer es…

_**Enseguida Runo y Julie la sientan y 5 minutos después **_

**Runo:** recuerdas el plan?

**Alice:** eso creo, estoy nerviosa

**Julie:** tranquilízate Alice todo saldrá bien, bueno eso esperamos

**Runo:** Julie segura que la maestra te presto las cosas?

**Julie:** si me dijo que ya no las necesitaba, bueno ahora es tú turno Alice.

_**Enseguida una chica de tez blanca, de cabello negro lacio suelto, ojos chocolate y lentes dorados se acerca a Shun y lo toma del brazo.**_

**Alice:** aquí estas mi amor –dice mientras lo abraza sonrojada–

**Chicas:** ¡qué! ¡¿Shun tiene novia? –Gritaron todas y al mismo tiempo retumbo la prepa–

**Runo:** así es chicas ella es su novia

**Ángela: **es eso cierto Shun? –pero al preguntarle eso Shun volteo a mirar a Billy y miro que este le decía que si–

**Shun:** si ella es mi novia

**Tara:** ¿y como se llama? –le pregunta una chica rubia–

**Shun:** Elina, se llama Elina

**Andrea:** no te creo que sea tú novia

**Runo:** porque no les crees?

**Andrea:** porque Shun esta muy serio

**Julie:** y eso que Shun siempre es serio –le dice mientras abraza a Billy–

**Runo:** que quieren que hagan para que les crean?

_**Enseguida las 3 se juntaron mientras que "Elina" y Shun se cercaban a Runo y Julie**_

**Shun:** porque les preguntaron eso?

**Julie:** que tiene de malo?

**Shun:** y ella de donde la conocen?

**Julie:** ella es una amiga de Alice, verdad Runo?

**Runo:** si, además que es lo peor que pueden pedir?

_**Pero al decir eso las 3 se Dan la vuelta y miran a la pareja.**_

**Ángela:** ya lo pensamos

* * *

><p><strong>O:o:O<strong>

**Espero y les haya gustado ^^ perdon por la tardanza pero con los ensayos de Banda de Guerra no tengo mucho tiempo U.U pero aquí poniendome al corriente ya que me urge terminar el fics de "La Sorpresa de Alice" para poder subir otro xD **

**¡NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS!**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Capitulo IX La Prueba de Ángela

**¿Esto es Amor o Solo una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Shun: O.o quien es ella**

**Yo: ya te dije es una amiga ¬¬**

**Shun: exijo saber quien es ¬¬**

**Yo: qué ke! U¬¬**

**Shun: qué mejor te vayas a empacar qué se te va a hacer tarde ^^U**

**Yo: ya me falta poquito**

**Shun: que tanto has guardado?**

**Yo: mmmm nada ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬ **

**Agradecimientos a :**

**DianaLauraHPFan, Fudou–123, Alicelove001, Ryuuji Kiyama, AliceyShun GRACIAS n.n**

–––––––**o.O.o–––––––**

**Capitulo IX "La Prueba de Ángela y Dan los separa"**

_**Pero al decir eso las 3 se Dan la vuelta y miran a la pareja.**_

**Ángela:** ya lo pensamos

**Andrea:** y queremos que se besen

**Tara:** así creeremos que Shun y Elina son novios

**Elina:** es que…

**Ángela: ** que acaso tienes pena de besar a tú novio?

**Tara:** si es que en verdad es tú novio

**Shun:** ella… –pero fue interrumpido por "Elina"–

**Elina:** claro que soy su novia y se los probare –les dice mientras voltea a ver a Shun–

_**Enseguida "Elina" mira a Shun a los ojos y lo besa, Shun se deja llevar por el beso y la toma de la cintura mientras que Elina lo sujeta del cuello en un suave abrazo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta incluyendo a Runo, Billy Julie y Dan que había llegado al ver el montón de chavas.**_

**Tara:** creo que en verdad son novios

**Ángela:** cállate Tara, y mejor vamonos –después de eso se marcharon todas las chicas con sus Masquerades rotas–

**Runo:** oye Julie como que se tomaron lo del beso muy enserio, no?

**Julie:** si creo que si

**Dan:** cuanto tiempo llevan así?

**Billy:** más de 5 minutos

**Dan:** vaya, vaya quien viera a Shun así –dice mientras saca una foto con su celular– para el face

**Billy:** no creen que deberíamos de separarlos?

**Julie:** claro que no déjalos n_n

**Dan:** pero quien es la chica?

**Runo:** no lo creerás si te lo decimos –le dice–

**Dan:** y Alice? –enseguida se acerca a Shun pero Runo lo detiene–

**Runo:** déjalos –le dice mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza– que tanto pueden durar

_**5 minutos después **_

**Dan:** ya los separo?

**Julie:** ¡no Dan!

_**10 minutos después**_

**Dan:** ¿y ahora?

**Julie:** ¡no!

_**15 minutos después**_

**Dan:** ya merito?

**Billy:** ¡no Dan!

_**20 minutos**_

**Dan:** ya merito

**Julie y Runo:** ¡que no!

_**25 minutos **_

**Dan:** ya puedo?

**Runo:** ¿que parte de no, no entiendes Dan?

Dan: la de no

Runo: ¡Dan… ¬¬ –mirada amenazadora–

Dan: Ok, Ok Runo

_**30 minutos **_

_**Después estaban Dan recostado en las piernas de Runo y esta estaba apoyada en el hombro de Julie, y Julie estaba recargada en el masetero mientras que Billy grababa el beso.**_

**Dan:** ya puedo separarlos

_**Al escucharlo Runo voltea a ver a Julie **_

**Runo y Julie:** si Dan ya puedes 0o0

_**Enseguida Dan se acerca a Shun y a "Elina"**_

**Dan:** chicos ya se pueden separar –les dice mientras los mira–

_**Al escucharlo se separan lo más rápido posible haciendo que tanto Elina como Shun se sonrojen al nivel máximo, enseguida Elina salio corriendo en dirección del teatro, y Runo y Julie la siguieron mientras que Shun se quedaba mirando como esta se marchaba.**_

**Shun: ***¿Porque la bese?* –se preguntaba en trance a lado de Billy y Dan los cuales estaban con el cronometro–

**Billy:** y tiempo…

**Dan:** ¿Y cuanto fue Billy? Si mi cerebro no me traiciona fueron 36.9 minutos –le dice con lentes y una pipa de burbujas

Continuara

_**(Estela: bien Jimmy Neutron **_

_**Masquerade: alguien te pregunto? **_

_**Estela: no ^_^ **_

_**Masquerade: entonces?**_

_**Estela: tengo que lograr que sean 500 letras para poder subir el capi Masquerade: hay ¬¬ **_

_**Dan: me permiten! **_

_**Estela: si! **_

_**Masquerade: pero **_

_**Dan: pero qué? **_

_**Estela: será hasta el proximo capi **_

_**Estela y Masquerade: ¡adios!**_

_**Dan: no es justo!**_

**¡Espero y les haya gustado n.n Estelaluna se despide!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**


	10. Capitulo 10 El Apocalipsis Dan acierta!

**¿Esto es Amor o Solo una Linda Amistad?**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**JEZAIRA KAZAMI, Fudou–123, AliceyShun, DianaLauraHPFan y a Alicelove001**

**Gracias por leer este fics**

**Capitulo X "El Apocalipsis Dan acierta y el secreto de Alice"**

**Dan:** ¿Y cuanto fue Billy? Si mi cerebro no me traiciona fueron 36.9 minutos –le dice con lentes y una pipa de burbujas

**Billy: **el mundo se va a terminar! –gritaba por todos lados–

**Dan:** porque dices que se va acabar el mundo?

**Billy:** porque eso duro el beso 36.9 minutos, ¡es el Apocalipsis!

**Dan:** ahora si que Shun no te conocía ese lado –decía picándole las costillas–

**Shun:** mejor cállate Dan –decía mientras le da un zape–

_**Mientras que con las chicas**_

**Runo:** ¡Alice! ¿Donde estas?

**Alice:** estoy aquí –dice mientras se quita la peluca–

**Julie:** Alice todo fue genial

**Runo:** si el beso estuvo perfecto

**Alice:** si pero el no sabe que soy yo, el piensa que soy "Elina"

**Julie:** no te preocupes y mejor vamos que muy pronto los chicos preguntaran por nosotros

**Alice:** si

_**Y dicho eso se quito la peluca y la guardo en su mochila, y salio corriendo por el portón trasero para llegar al dojo antes que Shun. Mientras que Runo y Julie al llegar miraron a Dan y a Billy.**_

**Runo:** y Shun?

**Dan:** dijo que iría a alcanzar a Alice

**Runo:** *espero que Alice ya este cerca del dojo*

**Dan:** y Elina?

**Julie:** he… ella se…

**Runo:** ella se fue a su casa su mama vino por ella

**Dan:** ya veo, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, Runo te llevo a tú casa?

**Runo:** claro Dan, los vemos mañana chicos

**Julie:** si adiós Runo

**Billy:** vamonos

**Julie:** espera –le dice mientras que le jala del brazo–

**Billy:** porque me jalas Julie?

**Julie:** deja que se adelanten, ellos necesitan tiempo –le dice mientras los mira alejarse–

_**Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí una chica de cabellos naranjas corría por el bosque **_

**Alice:** debo de darme prisa si Shun llega antes que yo –pero al decir eso escucha la voz de alguien–

Ángel: vaya, vaya que hace una hermosa flor en el centro del bosque?

**Alice:** ¿quien eres? ¡Muéstrate! –le pide mientras que suelta su mochila–

_**Enseguida un chico de cabello plateado sale de entre los arbustos y mira a la joven la cual no presentaba señal alguna de terror.**_

**Alice:** no tengo tiempo –dice mientras se da la vuelta–

Ángel: que acaso te vas tan pronto? –le pregunta mientras que se le acerca–

**Alice:** si sabes lo que te conviene, no me toques –le dice fríamente–

Ángel: no le tengo miedo a tú novio Shun si a el te refieres?

**Alice:** no me refiero a el, pero ahora que estas aquí tú me ayudaras a llegar

_**Mientras tanto unos minutos después en el dojo Kazami.**_

**Shun:** Alice estas aquí?

**Alice:** ¡estoy en la cocina! –le grita mientras que saca del horno un pastel–

**Shun:** pero Alice como llegaste?

**Alice:** caminando –le dice sonriendo– le pedí ayuda a un amigo tuyo

**Shun:** amigo?

**Alice:** si un chico llamado Ángel me dijo como llegar –le dice mientras pone el pastel en la mesa–

**Shun:** perdóname

**Alice:** por?

**Shun:** dejarte que te vinieras sola

**Alice:** no te preocupes Shun yo se que estabas ocupado

**Shun:** lo que pasó fue que…

_**Pero al tratar de decir eso escucho la voz de su abuelo.**_

**Kazami:** ¿hola como les fue en la preparatoria?

**Alice:** muy bien –le dice sonriendo–

**Kazami:** y tú Shun?

**Shun:** la verdad es que…

**Cuando suena la laptop de Alice que estaba en la cocina.**

**Kazami:** que es eso?

**Alice:** lo que pasa es que estaba platicando con Runo

**Kazami:** al parecer te llego un video

**Alice:** un video?

**Kazami:** si, puedo abrirlo?

**Alice:** claro señor Kazami

_**Y dicho eso lo abrió pero al hacerlo se llevo una sorpresa.**_

Continuara

**Yo: espero que les haya gustado –dice una joven con una armadura plateada–**

**Masquerade: O.o tú quien eres!**

**Yo: soy yo Masquerade Estelaluna –digo quitandome el casco–**

**Masquerade: y porque estas vestida así? Donde es al fista de disfraces?**

**Yo: es hora de regresar al santuario –digo dandome la vuelta– **

**Hyoga: Luna estas lista? **

**Yo: si Hyoga, Masquerade portate bien **

**Masquerade: O.o esto es un sueño **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS, ELLOS TAMBIÉN SIENTEN **

**Atte**

**Estelaluna (caballeralira Forever)**


	11. Capitulo XI 369 minutos de pasión

_**¿Esto es Amor o una Linda Amistad?**_

_**Por: Estelaluna**_

_**|||Muchas gracias a: Tufan, Fudou-123, DianaLauraHPFan y a Alicelove001|||**_

_**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**_

_**O:o:O**_

_**Capitulo XI "36.9 minutos de pasión y salvado por un ángel"**_

_**Y dicho eso lo abrió pero al hacerlo se llevo una sorpresa**_

**Kazami:** 36.9 minutos de pasión?

_**Así que abrió el video y miro a Shun y a otra chica**_

**Kazami:** ¡que es esto! ¿Shun me lo puedes explicar?

**Shun:** lo que pasó fue… –pero lo salvo un ángel–

**Alice:** lo que sucede es que en la preparatoria hay una obra de teatro y Shun es el personaje principal

**Kazami:** es eso cierto Shun?

Shun: si abuelo –le dice mientras mira a Alice-

**Kazami:** entonces porque –pero escuchan el celular–

¡Rin rin! ¡Rin rin!

**Kazami:** bueno kazami…si enseguida voy…–cuelga– me tengo que ir, Alice te quedo muy sabroso el pastel –dice mientras se come una tajada de este– los dejo

_**Después de unos minutos solo se escucho el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Al escucharlo Shun solo suspiro de alivio.**_

**Alice:** por lo visto te salvo la campana –le dice mientras lava los platos–

**Shun:** yo diría que la que me salvo fuiste tú, gracias

**Alice:** de nada –le dice riendo– pero dime yo no sabía que tenias novia

**Shun:** ella no es mi novia

**Alice:** entonces?

**Shun:** Runo me dijo que ella era tú amiga

**Alice:** en verdad –dice sonrojada–

**Shun:** si me dijeron que se llamaba Elina

**Alice:** ha si Elina

**Shun:** la conoces?

**Alice:** yo…–cuando escuchan el timbre– ¡yo voy! –dice mientras corre a la puerta– *salvada por la campana*

**Masquerade:** hola?

**Alice:** si?

**Masquerade:** ha…se encuentra Shun?

**Alice:** si, enseguida lo llamo, Shun te buscan!

**Shun:** quien es Alice?

**Alice:** un chico rubio

**Shun:** voy, hola Masquerade que ocurre?

**Masquerade:** lo que sucede es que quería que me prestaras tú cuaderno de álgebra

**Shun:** solo para eso viniste hasta aquí? –le pregunta muy sospechosamente–

**Masquerade:** si lo que sucede es que estaba pasando por aquí, ¿puedo pasar?

**Shun:** mmm… claro pasa

**Masquerade:** gracias

_**Enseguida los dos entraron a la sala donde estaba Alice limpiando la televisión de pantalla plana de 70 pulgadas.**_

**Masquerade:** oye Shun quien te viera

**Shun:** a que te refieres?

**Masquerade:** al video donde sales con tú novia –pero al escuchar Alice se puso nerviosa al 70% –

**Shun:** también lo viste?

**Masquerade:** claro esta en todo facebook si que eres la envidia, yo quisiera una novia así

**Shun:** si verdad, pero bueno te acompaño a la puerta

_**Y en la puerta del dojo **_

**Masquerade:** oye Shun quien es la de ojos chocolate?

**Shun:** es una amiga

**Masquerade:** y tiene novio?

**Shun:** no se por?

**Masquerade:** porque estoy buscando pareja para el baile de san Valentín y tú sabes

**Shun:** si pero tengo cosas que hacer adiós –y dicho eso el cerro la puerta en la cara–

**Masquerade:** *ella seria la pareja perfecta en el baile de San Valentín*

_**Después de eso Shun fue al jardín donde miro a su amiga regando las flores**_

**Alice:** y tú amigo?

**Shun:** ya se fue gracias a Dios

**Alice:** por lo visto no te cae muy bien?

**Shun:** no puedo decir que si pero tampoco puedo decir que no –le dice sonriendo–

_**Después de platicar se fueron a realizar sus deberes y al caer la noche Alice realizo a cena para después poder ir a descansar. A la mañana siguiente repitieron la rutina, pero al llegar Shun a su salón.**_

**Masquerade:** hola Shun!

**Shun:** hola Masquerade te sirvieron mis apuntes?

**Masquerade:** si, oye nos vemos a la hora de la salida en el gimnasio

**Shun:** ¡Ok!

_**Las horas se les pasaron volando, en un cerrar de ojos escucharon el timbre de la salida.**_

**Runo:** Alice y en que para-escolar entraste?

**Alice:** la verdad es que entre en bastoneras

**Julie:** hay Alice igual que nosotras

**Runo:** esto será genial así estaremos todas juntas

**Alice:** si

**Julie:** entonces lo mejor será que nos demos prisa la profesora nos quiere ver a todas en el gimnasio a la hora de la salida

**Enseguida corrieron al gimnasio pero al llegar miraron al equipo de fútbol. **

**Runo:** por lo visto los chicos escogieron la misma para-escolar

**Alice:** en que están?

**Julie:** Billy, Shun, Dan, Joe, Masquerade, Volt, Lync y Ace están en el equipo de fútbol varonil.

**Runo:** así es y son los mejores de Japón

**Alice:** enserio?

**Runo:** si

**Cuando escuchan la voz de la maestra**

Maestra: buenas tardes alumnas quiero darles la bienvenida a este semestre y espero nos divirtamos mucho, por lo que veo tenemos una alumna nueva, pasa al frente y preséntate

**Alice:** mi nombre es Alice Gehabich tengo 17 años, no tengo novio y soy amiga de Runo y Julie, y vengo de Rusia

Maestra: y donde vives ahora?

**Runo:** no digas Alice –le prevenían en voz baja–

**Alice:** vivo en el dojo Kazami

**Chicas:** ¡qué!

**Maestras**: vives con el señor Kazami?

**Alice:** si el me ayudo a llegar a Japón

**Maestra:** bueno basta de charlas chicas quiero que empiecen a calentar, Runo, Julie, Mira y Chan quiero que ustedes se pongan en frente las demás se organizan por filas atrás de ellas, entendido?

Chicas: ¡si maestra!

**Mientras tanto con los chicos**

Ace; como les fue en las vacaciones chicos?

**Dan:** yo me la pase comiendo –dice mientras hace unas abdominales–

**Billy:** yo fui a España por unos días

**Masquerade:** yo me fui a la playa

Joe: yo todas las vacaciones me las pase dormido

Volt: yo visite a mis hermanos

Lync: yo me la pase en la computadora

Ace: y tú Shun?

**Dan:** te apuesto a que se la pasó entrenando

**Shun:** solo tengo tiempo para eso –le dice mientras hacia calentamiento a los músculos–

Lync: oye Shun pero dinos quien es tú inquilina

**Dan:** oye ten cuidado con lo que dices –le reprende–

**Shun:** Alice es mi amiga de la infancia, por?

Volt: porque al parecer es la chica más deseada del plantel

Lync: es verdad quien viera al chico y a la chica más popular viviendo bajo el mismo techo

Dan: y eso ¿qué?

**Mientras tanto con las chicas platicando**

Julie: en verdad no puedo creer que tú y Shun vivan juntos Alice…

O:o:O

**Yo: Hola ^^**

**Masquerade: ya era hora de que actualizaras ¬¬**

**Yo: lose me tarde pero tengo un BUEN motivo por el cual no podía**

**Masquerade: y se llama Facebook xD**

**Yo: ¬¬ NO! Se llama Banda de Guerra :p**

**Masquerade: Y aparte la niña se la pasa en un foro de Saint Seiya**

**Yo: Ok por eso también ^_^ jejejeje pero como sea espero que ahora no quieran enterrarme 7 metros bajo tierra n.n jejeje sin nada mas que decir me retiro.**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna sama**

NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS Y RECUERDA NO CUMPRES UN PERRO DE RAZA MEJOR RESCATA UNO DE LA CALLE :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
